Charlie Murder (Character)
Charlie Murder is the one of the five playable characters and is the main protagonist in the game Charlie Murder. Bio Charles "Charlie" Murder, the leader and main vocalist of his band of the same name, is a punk rocker all his own. During the ending credits of the Bad Ending it is revealed that Charlie and Paul grew up together. During the Good Ending of the game it is revealed that Charlie and Kelly get married. Charlie, despite being the central protagonist, is not of any sort of noble or heroic character. The success of his band had gone to his head and he forgot about what was really important. We see this by him doing things like screwing over his lifelong friend Paul and discarding and forgetting him the second his band becomes successful, and even vandalizing a hotel room which also results in Paul's guitar being destroyed. The debacle at''' The Fall''' nightclub is blamed on the Band's pyrotechnic display, and as a result Charlie and company are ruined. Drowning their sorrows in alcohol, they become easily taken down by Gore Quaffer and left for dead, leading to the start of the game Gameplay Charlie's original class is Berzerker. He favours fast, powerful attacks but has low defense. Almost all of his Tattoos are area of affect or group buffs. Charlie's three additional classes are Frostwraith, Bloodmage, and Bat. The additional classes are unlocked by defeating the Twin Scenelords on Normal, Chaos, and Anarchy respectively. Anar-Chi List of Charlie's Anar-Chi Skills Berserker -Vocal Blast (Initial): Unleash a cone of vocal pain. -Shield of Scream: Buff everyone's defense for a bit. -Poison Vocals: Unleash a poisonous vocal blast. -Mind Slaver: Enslave a baddie to fight as your minion. -Heal Aura: Recover everyone's health for a bit. -Cyclone: Whip weapons+gibs into a cyclone of pain!!!1 -Gun Bag: Summon a magic bag full of guns. -Poison Cyclohe: Whip weapons+gibs into a cyclone of poison. Frostwraith -Frozen Vocals (Initial): Unleash an icy vocal blast. -Goliath: Summon a Goliath from the netherlands. -Meteor: Summon an earth scorching meteor. -Poison Vocals: Unleash a poisonous vocal blast. -Underling: Summon a minion from the netherlands. -Bane Rub: Murder death kill a low level enemy. -Shock Rune: Create a shocking rune trap. -Imps: Summon a trio of netherlands imps. Blood Mage -Draining Vocals (Initial): Leech enemy health a vocal blast. -Group Echo: Give everyone a cooldown-free Anar-chi. -Meteor: Summon an earth scorching meteor. -Frozen Vocals: Unleash an icy vocal blast. -Safety Shield: Surround yourself with a shield of pins. -Bane Rub: Murder death kill a low level enemy. -Mindbork: Enemies trip around, taking damage. -Echo: Gives your next magic no cooldown. Bat -Draining Vocals (Initial): Leech enemy health a vocal blast. -Group Echo: Give everyone a cooldown-free Anar-chi. -Comet: Summon an icy doom comet. -Blazing Vocals: Unleash a fiery vocal blast. -Heal: Recover your health for a bit. -Bane Rub: Murder death kill a low level enemy. -Heal Aura: Recover everyone's health for a bit. -Quicken: Boost everyone's speed for a bit. Moves List of Moves Charlie can Perform: *Dual Wield: Charlie can hold two weapons at the same time. This does not include two-handed melee weapons such as battle axes, and guns. *Akimbo Guns: Allows Charlie to hold onto two handguns at the same time. This includes pistols, pirate pistols, and flare guns. SMGs do not count despite being wielded by only one hand. *Mosh Pit: Similar to Kelly, Charlie and a fellow band member will frantically run around in a circle. The band member can dish out their main Anar-chi repeatedly for the duration of the move. *Assassin: Increases Charlie's attack damage with firearms by 25%. *Sprinter: Increases sprint speed by 10% every time upgraded Notes *Picking up a pistol and a grenade in that order will allow Charlie to shoot off flaming bullets, akin to a flare gun. Depleting the gun's ammunition doesn't affect the grenade; it will still be explosive. *Charlie has the Anarchy symbol tattooed on each hand. *Interestingly, despite the flashbacks showing Charlie's hair is naturally brown, the Bad Ending shows him as a baby with green hair. *Charlie's baby on the Baby Bottle minigame has green hair as well. Gallery Love Song.jpg|One of Ska Studios' Valentine Cards Featuring Charlie You Rock.jpg|One of Ska Studios' Valentine Cards Featuring Charlie and the Band Skavalentine2013.jpg|One of Ska Studios' Valentine Cards Featuring Charlie and Kelly Category:Characters Category:Main